


Sweet Scent

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, add tags as i go along, betas depend on their presenting gender, omegas has female parts while alphas have male parts, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rei had always had an interest in Nagisa but was too afraid to act on his feelings, until Nagisa decided on his own to take their "friendship" to the next level





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I only just started watching Free! So if I get some stuff wrong then lemme know.  
Basically the story of how Rei and Nagisa changed their lives forever  
Rated M for beginning chapters and possible future chapters  
I'm sorry if I suck at this I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, let alone one i actually tried to finish

Rei was given permission by Nagisa to walk right in when he got to his house to study for a big test they had coming up, so that's what he did. 

“Nagisa?” Rei called out to the seemingly empty house. Nagisa’s family was out for the weekend, leaving the two boys to their own devices. 

When Rei didn't hear a response he got worried. He was expecting the little blond to come bouncing towards him and tackle him in a hug, however that was not the case. The house was dead silent. 

“Nagisa? Are you home?” He called out again, heading towards the boy’s room. 

There was a faint sweet scent coming from under the door, which was stuffed with towels. Why would he do that?  
Rei opened the door into the darkened room and was blasted by pheromones of sweet sugar and marshmallows. He quickly stepped in and shut the door behind him to keep the scent of heat escaping and attracting other alphas. 

The curtains were drawn closed and on the bed, lightly illuminated by a table lamp, was Nagisa. A fully fledged heat induced Nagisa. 

He was squirming, clenching his legs, and secreting his sweet aroma, trying to entice a mate to mount him. He wore a loose tank top and fluffy pajama shorts with leg warmers.

“R-Rei-chan..” he huffed, opening his glowing pink eyes and locking them with the butterfly swimmer.

“N-Nagisa!? You're in heat!?” Rei blushed, plugging his nose and facing away from the poor omega to help deter him from mating the boy. 

“I d-didn't knowww. This is my first one,” Nagisa whined, humping the air to get some sort of friction. 

Rei wanted to leave before he would make a decision he knew he would regret, but he couldn't leave the omega alone with the risk a rogue alpha could break in and have their way with him; that was immensely stupid. 

“P-Please help; it hurts,” Nagisa panted, rolling over to face Rei. 

Rei’s heart beat faster and faster as he took a peek at the small omega and figuratively fell at the mere sight of him. 

-flashback-  
“Hey Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, leaning on said boy’s shoulder as they ate lunch together, alone from the other two members of the swim club.

“What is it, Nagisa?” Rei blushed at the contact between the two. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, he had fallen for the sweet omega. 

“Will you be my alpha?” He asked innocently, batting his pretty pink eyes. 

Rei nearly choked on his food as he whipped his head towards the boy with a harsh blush. 

“What kind of question is that?! Where did this come from!?” He shouted. 

“Well, I've been thinking about it lately and well… I wouldn't want anyone else to have me,” Nagisa smiled sweetly. 

Rei thought he couldn't blush harder, but he did and looked away. 

“Don't say such silly things,” he said, and that was the end of that conversation. There was no way the blond could be serious  
-  
“I said I wanted you to be my alpha, isn't that enough?” Nagisa asked in a daze, sitting up. 

“I-I,” Rei stuttered, pulling at his collar to try to relieve himself from the suffocation of pheromones he was taking in and falling prey to, to no avail. 

Only touching, no intercourse, Rei silently promised himself as he inched towards Nagisa’s bed. 

Nagisa’s eyes lit up as he laid back down and breathed heavily, anticipation eating away at him. Rei sat on the edge of the bed and drank in the sight of the vulnerable omega. So needy and ready for him, driving him into a primal state.

Rei gently ran his fingers up Nagisa’s thigh, who gave an appreciative whine and slightly spread his legs. Rei added more pressure as he got closer and closer to the dripping source of his madness. He could hear Nagisa whispering for more, and he would gladly give it to him. 

Rei scooted in even closer, hardly cupping Nagisa's precious mound as the smaller boy let out a squeak.  
Rei couldn't help himself anymore as he leaned in and gave the blond a soft kiss which was immediately reciprocated. Nagisa whined and bit on Rei’s bottom lip as the alpha palmed him thoroughly, paying special attention to where he had an idea his clit may be. 

He tempted himself enough further and slipped his hand in the boy’s shorts, feeling him soaking through his garments. He heavily petted Nagisa’s swollen inner lips to which the omega let out soft moans and huffs of pleasure in between sloppy kisses. 

Nagisa was getting tired of simple touching and needed more, so he dipped his thumbs under his waistband and yanked off his shorts and garments, taking off his tank top and leg warmers while he was at it, the sweet smell of his slick engulfing the alpha.  
Rei let out an appreciative growl as he eyed Nagisa's sacred treasure, basking in the sight of the needy omega beneath him. Since when did he climb on top of Nagisa? It didn't matter, all that mattered was his soft soon-to-be mate under him, ready for all of him.  
So much for no intercourse.

Rei ran his finger gently up and down his omega’s slit, enticing a sharp whine from the boy as he spread his legs to give the alpha easier access.  
Rei took this chance to slip a single finger into his dripping, tight entrance while rubbing the pad of his thumb on the little button that made the omega go wild.

By now any person who were to walk by and by chance be able to smell the ongoings between the two lovers would know that an alpha was laying claim and to stay away unless they wished for a fate worse than death.

“R-Rei-chan please, I want… I want your knot,” Nagisa panted, bucking his hips into the alpha’s hand to prove his point. 

Rei swore he melted just at those words and that his pants now felt impossibly tight, ready to give the begging omega what he dreamed of. He couldn't stop his primal needs as he all but ripped off his clothes, leaving his length proud and standing. 

Nagisa gasped at the sight of it and Rei could smell the slight fear that washed through the boy, possibly of the thought of it being able to fit. 

“Don't worry my love, I promise to make this the best time of your life and to treat you so gently,” Rei whispered to him, softly kissing all over his face before locking lips with Nagisa and began to finger him again, slipping another finger in to stretch the omega as much as he could to help ease the pain. 

Nagisa whimpered his alpha’s name as his fingers picked up speed, reaching down to hold his own legs apart. He and Rei kissed while the alpha took his time in preparing the boy for what was to hopefully be the best night of his life.  
After what seemed like forever Nagisa pulled away from the fevered kisses. 

“Now… I want you now,” he whined, his hips twitching. 

“Are you sure?” Rei asked quietly, slowly pulling his fingers out of the omega’s needy hole.

“Yes!” Nagisa shouted, shocking his alpha who soon let out a soft chuckle at his enthusiasm.  
Rei positioned himself in front of Nagisa in the blink of an eye, soft creamy thighs wrapped around his. 

“Be prepared now, love. This may hurt for only a moment, so tell me when you're ready for me to move again, okay? I'm going to put it in now,” Rei whispered, waiting only a heartbeat before pushing the head of his length against his lover's entrance and slipping it in. 

Nagisa let out a sharp gasp at the intrusion, covering his face with his hands. Rei quickly leaned down to kiss him, stilling his hips until Nagisa gave him the go ahead to push further.  
He was almost halfway through when Nagisa let out a pained cry, squeezing his eyes shut. Rei kissed his tears away and all over his face to help calm him. 

“Shh, you're doing so good. Such a good, sweet little omega. My mate,” Rei reassured him, whispering things of this sort over and over again until Nagisa's breathing evened. 

“I-I'm ready,” Nagisa breathed out, looking up at his alpha with dazed eyes.  
Rei gave a slight nod before slowly bottoming out in his love, who gave a soft moan at the feeling of being completely filled. 

“You okay?” Rei asked, struggling to keep himself from rutting his omega.

“So full…” Nagisa huffed, breathing heavily. 

Rei could feel himself twitch at those soft words and couldn't help but buck his hips, which enticed a cute moan from Nagisa. Rei took this as a good sign and began to slowly rock his hips against his love, drawing out more moans and whines. 

This encouraged him to pick up speed, leaning forward on his elbows to steady himself. Nagisa let out an especially loud moan as Rei hit a spot deep inside him, sending large jolts of pleasure up his body. 

“M-More, do that again!” He cried, throwing his head back. 

Rei complied to his omega’s pleas and hit that spot dead on, harder and faster. He also took the opportunity to suck on Nagisa’s exposed neck, right where he planned to mark and claim him as his mate. 

“R-Rei-cha..n. Mate m-me, I-I wanna be yours,” Nagisa moaned, thighs twitching as he moved along with Rei. 

“Of course. I-I love you, Nagisa,” Rei breathed out, nipping on his intended’s nape. 

“L-Love you.. I love you!” Nagisa cried back. 

Rei could feel his knot swelling, eager to be deep in his love’s sweet hole. 

“C-Cumming, I'm gonna-!” Nagisa cried out, his hole squeezing tight around Rei’s length and let out a pleasured scream of Rei’s name. 

Rei sunk his teeth into Nagisa’s neck, marking him as he came along with him, his knot releasing itself deep within his now mate. He rocked his hips to ride out their orgasms, Nagisa whining about how sensitive he was. 

“Full, so full of Rei-chan’s knot and cum~” he whimpered, limp and sweaty. 

Rei could feel himself twitch again, but quickly willed it away to avoid overwhelming his mate.  
He looked down at the mark he made on Nagisa’s neck, a pale butterfly taking form on his nape. 

“You're beautiful,” Rei whispered then leaned in to kiss his soft mate. 

“So are you, Rei-chan is always so beautiful,” Nagisa giggles, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck.  
“Can I mark you, Rei-chan? I don't want any other omega to approach you,” Nagisa pouted, gently running his finger on Rei’s shoulder. 

Rei blushed at Nagisa’s possessiveness, but he kinda expected Nagisa to want to mark him, too. 

“Of course,” Rei smiled and leaned his head over. 

Nagisa had other ideas though.  
He flipped them both over, Rei’s knot still buried deep within him, and straddled his hips.  
Rei yelped in surprise, eyes wide. 

“N-Nagisa?!” Rei stuttered. 

Nagisa only smirked and leaned down, licking and nipping Rei’s neck. 

Rei whined slightly in pleasure but soon winced when he felt Nagisa bite down hard on his nape. He then felt a calming sensation run through his body as Nagisa released him and licked the wound clean. 

“You have a little penguin on your neck now,” Nagisa giggled, rubbing the mark. 

When Nagisa touched the mark, it filled him with a sense of peace and serenity. He smiled up at his mate. 

“So cute,” Rei whispered, cupping Nagisa’s cheeks.

Nagisa blushed harshly, warming Rei’s hands as he rubbed his pudgy cheeks.  
Rei sighed as his knot finally deflated and when Nagisa lifted himself off of his cock, which made the smaller boy sigh. 

“So empty, I wanna be filled by Rei-chan again,” Nagisa sighed again, grinding his dripping cunt on Rei’s length. Rei could smell his mate’s heat coming back in full force. 

“N-Not right now! We need a bath!” Rei blushed, gripping Nagisa's hips to stop him before he got rock hard again. 

“Awwwww, can we have sex while bathing?” Nagisa batted his cute pink eyes and leaning his head to the side, giving his best baby face in hopes of getting what he wanted. 

“Mmmmmm, maybe. Now that others will smell my scent on you, I'm not too worried about a rogue alpha coming in,” Rei scratched his cheek as he thought.

“I would never let another touch me, I only want you,” Nagisa smiled, leaning down to give quick pecks all over Rei’s face. 

Rei chuckled at the feeling, running his hands up Nagisa’s back. 

“Alright alright, I'll go run the bath, then when we’re done I'll make us some food,” Rei smiled, sitting up and giving one last kiss to Nagisa before slipping away. 

“Nooooo, I wanna go with you!” Nagisa leapt forward and grabbed onto Rei’s hips, almost making him fall. 

“N-Nagisa!” Rei yelped, stumbling a bit before finding his balance again with Nagisa still on his hip.  
“A-Alright, you can come. But get off me!” 

Nagisa let go of Rei and stood up, feeling his alpha’s essence drip down his thighs. 

“Messy,” Nagisa blushed, rubbing his thighs together. 

Rei turned and could feel himself twitch at watching his cum run down his omega’s thighs. He had to quickly turn away before he could rut the sensitive boy again. 

“L-Lets get you cleaned up then, we’re too young for pups,” Rei blushed, grabbing Nagisa’s garments off the floor and handing them to him. 

“I think my eldest sister has condoms in her room; I don't think she would mind if we used a few” Nagisa winked as he made a little show of slipping his underwear back on. 

“A-Alright, you grab those while I start the bath,” Rei stuttered yet again, grabbing his own underwear and yanking them back on to hide his growing erection. 

“Ok Rei-chan!” Nagisa smiled and gave a big sloppy kiss to his alpha’s cheek before skipping to his sister’s room. 

Rei sighed happily and walked to the bathroom, starting the bath and using Nagisa’s favorite soap for bubbles.  
Nagisa soon came back with the condoms, setting them on the sink. 

“You could've left them in your bedroom,” Rei pointed out as Nagisa ripped one free from the bunch and he turned off the faucet. 

“Yeah, but I want you to have me while we bathe, and we have to use proper protection!” Nagisa smiles innocently despite the dirty innuendo that came out of him mouth. 

“I-I mean, you're not wrong,” Rei trailed off as he slipped into the steaming water. 

Nagisa soon followed, situating himself in between Rei’s thighs and resting his back against his chest. 

“This is nice,” Nagisa smiled, leaning back into his mate. 

Rei hummed in agreement then began to wash Nagisa, rubbing soapy hands gently across his soft skin. The omega sighed in content, moving his body around so Rei could reach, unintentionally also rubbing his butt into his alpha’s still growing erection. He soon realized what he was accidently doing and started doing it on purpose now, grinding himself against his hardening cock. 

“Nagisa, we have to get clean first,” Rei warned as he backed away from Nagisa a bit to wash himself and to put distance. 

“Hmmm, don't wanna,” Nagisa smiled and turned around, climbing into his lover's lap to kiss him. 

Nagisa then returned the favor for Rei, washing him as he had done for the omega. Rei sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't argue with Nagisa when he was set in what he wanted. He could also smell his mate’s heat picking up again through the fruity smell of the bath, his body begging to be pleased immensely again.  
Rei decided to have his own fun by slipping his hand under the water and started fingering Nagisa’s hole, mainly to clean him but to also edge him. 

“Rei-chaaaaan,” Nagisa moaned, resting himself on said boy’s chest and raising his hips to give the alpha better access. 

“No need for honorifics, my mate,” Rei smiled, nipping at the mark on Nagisa’s neck. 

Nagisa hummed in pleasure, now humping his mate’s hand. The movement gave the omega a dirty idea. 

“W-Wait,” Nagisa pulled away. 

“What is it? Did I hurt you,” Rei fussed, worried he had pushed his mate too far. 

“No, I just wanna do it,” Nagisa smiled and grabbed the condom from the side of the tub, rolling it onto Rei’s dick before sinking down on it. 

Rei let out a surprised gasp and moan, watching Nagisa take all of him. Nagisa let out a soft moan before lifting his hips up and down slowly to start a rhythm. Rei could hardly believe that his sweet little omega was riding his hard dick so fluidly and sweetly. Everything about his mate was sweet and soft and joyful it nearly drove him crazy.  
He gripped his mate's hips only for them to be smacked away. 

“No, I wanna do it!” Nagisa pouted, falling down onto Rei roughly for effect. 

Rei moaned sharply and nodded. “Anything for you,” he sighed, leaning back and letting Nagisa do what he wanted. 

Nagisa smiled in victory before picking up the pace, panting with each bounce. Rei watched as the boy moved on him, feeling him twitch and squeeze in the most wonderful of ways. He wanted nothing more than the flip them over and pound his hips into the boy until his omega saw stars and couldn't walk for a week, but he didn't want to upset him, so he let him do as he pleased. 

When Nagisa’s movements became slow and sporadic, Rei rubbed his cheek. 

“Want some help?” He asked softly, more like begged. 

“Maybe a little,” Nagisa blushed, unhappy that he couldn't do it himself but he wanted to get off so bad that he would do anything. 

Rei nodded, gripping his mate's hips and lifted him up and down on his cock, letting Nagisa lead but gave him a bit more support as they went on.  
Now with Rei's help, Nagisa went faster and harder, mewling his alpha’s name loudly with no regard for the neighbors. 

“I-I'm close! Rei!” Nagisa cried, breathing loud and heavy as he threw his head back with a loud moan. 

Rei grunted and slammed his mate up and down his length, eager to please him. 

“N-Nagisa,” Rei panted, gripping the boy behind the neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

Nagisa whined loudly as he felt himself teetering on the edge. He pulled away from the kiss to nearly scream Rei’s name as he came hard, eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Rei slammed his mate and his hips into each other as he himself came with a loud moan, filling up the condom. 

Nagisa shivered at the feeling before collapsing on top of Rei, panting harshly. 

“That was… amazing,” Nagisa smiled, kissing Rei’s chest. 

Rei let out a breathy chuckle as he tried to collect himself again. 

"Yeah, yeah it was,"


	2. Thinking of the Future

After the bath, Rei cooked a nice meal for him and his mate. He felt a strong sense of pride as Nagisa complimented him vigorously, scarfing down the food so fast Rei had to slow him down a few times to keep his omega from having a stomach ache. Rei also felt accomplished that he could provide and take care of his mate, and hopefully their pups in the future. 

Whenever he pictured Nagisa, body swelled with their pup and chest full of nourishment for them, he felt a strong urge of satisfaction and want. He wanted the sight to become a reality; to live with Nagisa in a humble home with him and their pups. Little bouncy babies with mops of blond or blue hair, smart and funny just like their parents. However, they were both too young and inexperienced. Rei didn't want their first baby to be an accident and struggle to provide for his mate and pup. 

“Reiii~,” Nagisa whined, climbing on top of his mate. 

Rei was so caught up in his own thoughts he nearly forgot about the omega he was so worried about. The same omega that was still in heat. 

So fertile and ripe, how was Rei so lucky to have a wonder like Nagisa for a mate? He would be an amazing mother to their pups.

Rei smiled down at the boy and rubbed his back, paying special attention to the lower area. 

“Yes, my love?” Rei said, kissing his nose.

“Pay attention to meeee,” Nagisa frowned, rubbing his cheek on Rei’s chest.   
Even in heat, Nagisa still pestered for Rei’s undivided attention and love, which he always got. 

“I always do,” Rei chuckled then sat up.   
“Lay down, I wanna try something,” Rei suggested. 

Nagisa’s eyes lit up as he climbed off his lover and laid flat on his back next to him with only his underwear on, legs spread in anticipation 

So needy. 

Rei scooted down the bed and situated his head between his lover’s creamy thighs, unmarked by flaws or scars. So soft and sweet. He wondered if his slick tasted as sweet as he smelled. 

“I'll be sure to give you extra attention,” Rei smiled before giving a wet kiss to his mate’s clothed core, drawing a squeak and shiver from the boy. 

Rei then proceeded to lick and nip as if he was eating out the real thing, although it was actually through fabric, which had Nagisa squirming. 

“T-Tease,” he whimpered, bucking his hips for more. 

Rei chuckled against him which send a shockwave up the omega’s spine. The alpha decided that he had egged the boy on enough and pulled away shortly to pull off his garments, but was soon back on him continuing his previous actions but on his actual cunt now. 

So wet and sweet, it was better than his dreams.

Every omega had a special scent to them; floral, spicy, musky. Haru, for example, was a beta, a mix of both alpha and omega, and his scent consisted of salt water and ginger. It wasn't unpleasant, just not what Rei was interested in. Nagisa’s sweet scent always got Rei going, and he knew that one day they would perhaps mate. He was right. 

Nagisa was squirming and whining underneath his alpha, his hands clenching the sheets, his own hair, Rei’s hair. Hips quivering and chest heaving, he was lost in his own heat. 

Rei watched his mate’s reaction, using them to make his next move. He slipped a finger into his mate’s needy hole, earning a sharp moan from his love. He kept at this, using his other hand to hold Nagisa’s hips steady as he squirmed in pleasure. 

“R-Rei… I'm gonna-!” Nagisa could barely get his words out before he came, his legs wrapping around Rei’s shoulders. 

Rei held him tight as he practically drank his essence, so hot and sweet. 

“T-Too much,” Nagisa whined, scooting his sensitive core away from his needy alpha. 

“Sorry love,” Rei trailed kisses up Nagisa’s body then to his mouth. 

Nagisa basked in the afterglow, rubbing his body on Rei’s for more warmth. 

“Mmmm, let me make you feel really good,” Nagisa smiled, and by surprise, flipped them both over. 

“Y-You don't have to,” Rei blushed as he watched his omega trail down to his crotch. 

“I want to,” Nagisa practically purred as he kissed the tip of the alpha’s dick before suckling on it. 

“N-Nagisa,” Rei moaned. 

This was gonna be a long weekend.


	3. What's the worse that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fun begins

And what a long weekend it was.

Nagisa had basically locked Rei in his house for the duration of his heat. Thankfully, Nagisa’s heat ended the day his family got home and they had plenty of time to clean up. 

Rei stayed to break the news to Nagisa’s parents that they had mated. In this world, an omega’s parents would be their guardians until the omega was mated, then their alpha takes responsibility.   
That went over well with Nagisa’s father. Rei had nearly lost his head as his mate’s father tried to assert himself as Nagisa’s guardian. Luckily, Nagisa’s spitfire mother was able to calm her alpha down before a territorial war could be unleashed within her home. 

Other than that, things seemed normal. As normal as it could be when two best friends suddenly become mate's. Especially when they were on the same swim team with an alpha and beta who were just as overprotective of the only omega in the group as his alpha was. 

Once that brief tension was over, they resumed their silly antics as the iwatobi swim club. 

-3 weeks later- 

Nagisa was feeling really crummy lately, waking up more groggier than usual and feeling sick to his stomach. His scent even changed.  
Rei and him had spent every night with each other at each other's houses after they had mated; and Rei could see the toll it was taking on his poor mate. He was suppose to care and protect him and now he was stressing out on doing everything he could to make Nagisa feel better. 

“This has been going on too long, baby. I'm taking you to the doctor after school,” Rei said they both got ready for school. 

“Ughhhh, don't wannaaaaaa,” Nagisa whined, snuggling into Rei’s back with just his button up on. 

“We have to, what if it's something important!” Rei ranted, helping Nagisa get ready. 

"Fiiiiiiine," Nagisa pouted, leaning up quickly to give his mate a peck on the lips then continued to get ready.

School seemed to drag on longer than usual for Nagisa. He really wasn't looking forward to going to the doctor. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what was wrong with him. His... period was late, he was vomiting in the mornings and sometimes threw up his lunches, and could go through a wide range of emotions throughout a single day. 

He swallowed his worries to keep his happy go lucky facade. 

There's no way he could be pregnant. His father would never allow it. If Rei wasn't his alpha, his father would force him to get rid of the child. Nagisa could already feel the primal tension between his father and his mate, fighting over him and his baby. Would his own father kick him out? 

School was then let out and instead of going to practice, Rei took Nagisa straight to the doctor. The omega protested about how they couldn't miss a single training day, but Rei gave him a whole list of reasons why they needed to skip just this once.   
Haru and Makoto were already fine with it. Nagisa had a nagging thought that they suspected the same thing, too, which was why they were so lenient. Then again, who could say no to Nagisa? 

Nagisa looked at the posters in the cold waiting room of the doctor's office, wall of pamphlets, and a desk full of dusty business cards and even more untouched pamphlets. 

The omega clutched tight to his alpha's hand as he glanced between him filling out some form they were given when they first got here and other people in the waiting room. An old man sitting in the corner and a father and his child, the little girl looking more bored than Nagisa. 

"Nagisa Hazuki, the doctor is ready to see you," a nurse called out as she opened the door, not looking up from her clipboard. 

Rei gave Nagisa a reassuring nod before getting up and leading the boy past the door and through the maze of hallways. 

After getting the required vitals, height and weight, and even made him pee in a cup (gross), Nagisa sat on the paper covered bed while Rei sat next to him in a chair, leg bouncing up and down. 

"You okay?" Nagisa asked, noticing his lover's anxiety. 

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Rei looked up at him. They both knew the suspicion hanging over them, but neither had the guts to admit it. 

Nagisa was just about to address this when a knock was heard on the door. 

Rei told the doctor to come in, a friendly old woman with thick rimmed glasses and a smile on her face. 

"Mr. Hazuki, we finished the tests and found the cause of your ailment," she said, looking up from the plastic purple clipboard. 

Nagisa held his breath as he braced himself for the worst. 

"Congratulations, your pregnant," She smiled widely, unaware of the storm going on in the omega's heart and mind. 

Nagisa had zoned out as the doctor explained how pregnancy worked, proper diet and exercise, what to look out for, yada yada yada.   
There's no way he could be pregnant, his father would kill him! Sure, teenage pregnancies are more common than anyone cares to admit and there's financial aid and programs to help the young lovers through this. Abortion was also an option.   
No. Nagisa could never do that. How could he just take a life away without even giving them a chance? He wasn't against those who did decided to go through with that procedure, but he certainly didn't want to see himself inside the waiting room of an abortion clinic. 

"Nagisa?" Rei said softly, suddenly in front of his omega. 

The doctor had left, leaving a perception ready for prenatal vitamins should they decide to keep the baby. She also gave Rei a bunch of resources in the matter. 

"This can't be real..." Nagisa whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he hopped down the bed and almost felt to his knees. 

Rei was quick to catch him and hold him up and held him tight. 

"I know... but it is. We still have time to figure out if we want to keep-" 

"I can't take a life... I just can't," Nagisa sobbed, burying his head into Rei's shirt. 

He felt Rei let out a relieved sigh against his curly blonde hair. 

"Are you sure you want to keep this baby? I'm here for you, no matter what choice you make. I'll do everything I can to provide for you and our pup if you need me to," Rei confessed, rubbing his back. 

"I do," Nagisa sniffed and wiped his tears, looking up at his lover.   
They had just become mates not even a month ago and now they would be parents in nine. 

How were they gonna make this work?


	4. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for arguing

Rei walked Nagisa home, mentally preparing for the territorial war that was undoubtedly going to happen between him and Nagisa's father. 

It wasn't that his dad didn't like him; oh no, his dad adored him. Sure he was angsty about suddenly learning of his son's new mate, but he was quick to embrace Rei as part of the family. But pregnancy... oh lord, that would be an uphill battle with the man. 

"Rei? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked as he looked up at his mate, leaning his head into his shoulder. 

"No matter what anyone says, I'm here for you and our pup. Don't let anyone else try to make any decisions for you," Rei warned him, fully aware of the context of his mate's father's anger before he could even face the man. 

"I know. I'm just worried... what if he kicks me out?" Nagisa sighed. 

"Then you'll stay with me," Rei said without hesitation. 

They would end up having to live together soon anyways, and Rei was perfectly content with sharing his bedroom with his lover and pup. Although, Rei knew his parents would be bouncing for joy for their grandchild and would convert the old storage room as a nursery. 

As they reached the doorsteps of the Hazuki residence, Nagisa was shaking. 

"I don't wanna go in there.." he whispered, hands twisting together.

"It's okay, I'm here with you. I'll always be here," Rei reached out to hold Nagisa's fumbling hands and look him in the eyes, purple staring into pink. 

Nagisa gave a teary smile. "I love you," 

"And I love you," Rei smiled back, leaning down to give his mate a kiss. 

Nagisa nodded and made his way to opening the door and walking inside, hand in hand with his alpha. 

"Hi dear!" Mrs. Hazuki cheerfully called out from the kitchen, knowing her son's scent like the back of her hand. 

"Hi mom, is dad home?" Nagisa asked as he and Rei took of their shoes and placed their backpacks in the floor by the couch. 

"He just got home, he's in his office right now," she came out into the living and could sense the heaviness in the air. 

"Darling what's wrong?" She asked. 

"I.. I just need to talk to you and dad," Nagisa shivered, blinking away tears. This was worse than when his parents tried to make him quit the swim team. 

"Oh, okay. I'll be right back," Mrs. Hazuki trailed off, patting her son on the shoulder before going up the stairs to get her mate. 

There was a few beats of silence as his mother went up the stairs before Rei put a hand in his shoulder. 

"How you feeling?" Rei asked gently, moving to stand in front of his mate. 

"Nervous. Scared. I just want to get this over with," Nagisa sighed. 

"I know," Rei cupped Nagisa's cheek and the omega moved to kiss his palm, something they normally did as a sign of affection and endearment. 

The two were very close, physically as well as emotionally. The other could tell how the other one was feelings before even looking at them, like when Rei knew Nagisa was breaking inside when they were told the news of their condition or how Nagisa could sense the uncertainty in Rei yet it was never addressed. 

"How do you feel?" Nagisa asked, looking into Rei's eyes. 

Rei opened his mouth to speak when Mr. Hazuki and his wife came down the stairs. 

"Now, what's all this fuss about?" He grunted. 

"I.. we have something to tell you guys," Nagisa started. 

He opened his mouth to break the news but he froze up. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, he was basically paralyzed right where he stood.  
Thankfully, Rei was quick to step in. 

"This has been hard on the both of us, but we should just be blunt. Nagisa is.. well, he's pregnant. With our pup," Rei breathed out, not looking directly into his mate's parent's eyes. 

Not two seconds went by before Mr. Hazuki stomped towards Rei and yanked him by the collar, scaring the two other omegas in the room. 

"You son of a bitch!" Mr. Hazuki yelled at the top of his lungs, reeling his fist back to give a knock out punch to the boy who dare knock his son up.  
Mrs. Hazuki was quick to notice her mate's reaction and shoved herself in between the two of them, causing Mr. Hazuki to let the other alpha go and stop his movements. 

"There is no need for violence! We can solve this calmly-" she began. 

"No! I want them both out! I will not have a little slut for a son!" 

"Katsuro!" 

Nagisa cried in the background as his parents fought, grabbing the attention of his alpha. 

"Hey, lets get out of here," Rei quickly pulled Nagisa away and grabbed both their bags. 

They two older two were still fighting about their only son who just dropped a huge bomb. 

"He's our son, we need to support him!" 

"I'm not going to support a young pregnancy, Rio! He either gets rid of the pup or he leaves!" 

"Don't say things like that!" 

What was the last thing the young lovers heard before they got out of the house, running as fast as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gave the parents random names ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Three Cheers To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just filler, promise it will get better

Rei sat on his bed, consoling his shaking omega. Nagisa had just gotten done with his tears and was now letting out soft whimpers of abandonment every so often. 

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Rei asked, rubbing his cheek in Nagisa's hair. 

"I know," Nagisa sniffed, rubbing himself further into his mate. 

Rei's parents had yet to come home for the night so the two were home alone, listening to ukulele music in Rei's room. 

"Rei?" Nagisa asked softly.

"Yes?" 

"What are we gonna do?" He asked, looking up at Rei with big pink dad eyes. 

Rei swallowed a gasp, looking into his mate's eyes.   
What were they gonna do? They were only years; they would have a toddler by the time they graduated.   
How were they suppose to provide for their pup? His parents could only help for so long until the two were old enough to even take care of themselves. This was such a mess. Rei wanted the baby more than anything, no matter what time they came or how ready they were, but this certainly wasnt a good time. What about college? Would they be working dead end jobs just to make ends meet? 

"Rei. Rei-chan, are you okay?" Nagisa gently shook Rei out of his deepening thoughts. 

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Rei shook his head, leaning down to kiss Nagisa's blond hair. 

"I uh... I don't know. I really don't," Rei teared up, sniffing back tears. 

"Oh Rei," Nagisa sniffed back, moving around to wipe the tears from behind his mate's red glasses.

Rei quickly tried to will away his tears, knowing he had to be strong at a time like this. 

"It's ok, we're gonna be ok," Rei whispered, rubbing Nagisa's back as he laid them both down. 

Nagisa nuzzled his head into Rei's chest, soothing him with his calming scent. 

Nagisa's scent has changed too because of his pregnancy. As if it was possible, it got even more sweeter. It was like powdered sugar on marshmallows. 

Rei took in a deep breath, breathing in the sweet pheromones of his mate.

"You smell good," he smiled. 

Nagisa giggled, kissing Rei's chin. Rei moved them around so that he could kiss Nagisa, holding him tight as they made out. 

"Ah, Rei," Nagisa gasped, arching his back and hips into his alpha. 

Rei bit his bottom lip and slipped his tongue in, relishing in the feeling of his wet mouth. Nagisa continued to squirm and moan, causing a hard on for the alpha. Nagisa, the little perv, reached down and grasped the bulge, palming it throughly. Rei moaned into his mouth, reaching a hand down to pull Nagisa on top of him. 

Nagisa removed his hand in favor of grinding his hips on his lover, feeling himself get worked up as well. 

They heard the heavy front door open and shut, followed by a "Rei honey we're home!" From the boy's mom. 

"Shit," Rei muttered, pulling away from the heated kiss, panting. 

"Heh heh, guess we have to wait," Nagisa giggled, moving to get off of Rei. 

"I will have you later," Rei sighed with a slight smirk. "But for now, let's talk to my parents,".

Nagisa gulped but nodded, looking down at his mate's bulge. 

"Uhm, what about..?" He pointed out. 

"Oh, uh... let me go to the bathroom, you go out to the living room so it's not suspicious," Rei concluded. 

"Okay, I'll see you out there," Nagisa kissed Rei one last time before getting up and heading out into the living room. 

Rei sighed as he dragged his hand across his face. 

Ah shit, here we go again.


End file.
